


For Your Eyes Only

by ilikealllou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikealllou/pseuds/ilikealllou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個試寫的文 片段而已 指考後再來填坑哈哈</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

當Harry第一次遇到Louis Tomlinson的時候，那實在說不上是一次很好的經驗。

他那時候正低著頭走路。他不是一直都低頭走路，但那天恰巧發現他靴子上的一個破洞，於是他一路盯著那個破洞然後想著要拿它怎麼辦--就在他在再買一雙和試圖補洞之間猶豫不決的時候，忽然一股大力從面前襲來，他踉蹌的往後退了一步，雙手不知怎麼的抓住了一個男孩。

一個身型嬌小的男孩。

他低頭，直撞進他懷裡的男孩抬頭，他們的眼睛對上。

他看到一片冰藍閃爍。他愣住了，一時說不出話。

男孩很快就掙脫他的掌握，迅速往後退，眉頭皺著，薄薄的嘴唇微張，似乎要說什麼。

但是這時一個聲音從Harry身後響起，把他們兩個都嚇了一跳。Harry轉身。

"Tommo！你還在那幹嘛？"Harry認得他。Liam Payne。學生會會長。一個出名的好學生。

藍眼男孩搖了搖頭，喊道："來了！"然後在極為寬敞路上偏硬是從Harry身邊擠過，小跑向Liam的方向。

Harry被擠的又退了一步，手臂還留著藍眼男孩擦過他身邊的熱感。

然後這時他才想起來那個撞到他的人不只沒和他道歉，還直接無視他了。

＃

第二次遇到Louis Tomlinson也不能算是好的經驗。

Harry那時剛下課，準備去學校餐廳與Niall會合，這回他穿著新買的靴子(後來他說服自己是時候該換新了)，然後在餐廳門口要推開門的時候，腳下一絆，整個人跌在要出來的人身上。不幸的是那人手上拿著托盤，不幸中的大幸是上面是飲料而非熱湯。縱使如此，衝擊力道還是讓整個托盤翻倒，飲料灑在兩人身上。

"What the......喔天啊，Curly，不要再來一次！"一個充滿怒氣的嗓音，高亢略帶嘶啞，就近在Harry耳邊。Harry呆滯的低頭，發現自己的雙手不知為何又抓住了同樣的男孩。

這回是他自己先撤開身子，口中連聲說著抱歉，這時第三個人從門後出現--是Zayn Malik。Harry看著他，腦中閃過一絲好奇--他不知道Zayn還會來這種地方。不過看他放在藍眼男孩腰上的手，這一切就解釋的通了。不。一點都不通。到底眼前這個咒罵不停的男孩為什麼跟校園裡前兩大有名的學生認識？他之前怎麼都沒看過他？

"Lou，怎麼了？"Zayn Malik繼續把手放在藍眼男孩的腰上，完全不在意他渾身濕透會弄濕他的袖子，而後者喃喃著幾句抱怨試圖閃開他的手，但扭了幾下也就讓他把手放在那了。

"沒事。只是......"藍眼男孩把視線轉向Harry，藍眼睛在正午陽光照耀下更亮了，此刻正意有所指的緊盯著Harry，"嘿，Curly，我都要懷疑你是故意的了。這已經是第二次了！"

Harry慢慢眨了眨眼，指出一個事實："上一次是你撞到我。"

藍眼男孩翻了一個白眼，"隨便。但是你，"他拉了拉身上濕了一半的衣服，露出他的鎖骨還有大半的文字刺青，"必須得負責洗我的衣服。不然再買給我一件。"

Harry看著Zayn仍舊環在他身上的手，做了一個極其實惠的建議："Zayn可以買給你。"說實在的，Malik家的錢簡直多到花不完。

他本來沒有意圖要說笑話。但至少眼前的兩個人都哈哈大笑了。

＃

"Zayn Malik，Malik家的長子，是個家裡有錢到要死的校園風雲人物，整個學校有一半人想爬上他的床。"Niall說，然後補了一句，"不分男女。"

Harry翻了一個白眼，"說點我不知道的事吧？"

Niall伸出一隻手指搖了搖，表情嚴肅，"Nonono，我還沒說完。然而，這樣的人卻從來沒讓任何人近他的身，為什麼呢？因為--"Niall戲劇性的拉長聲調，Harry卻只想打他，"傳說他跟Liam Payne--"Niall依舊沒把話說完，只是挑高眉毛，一副"你懂我懂大家懂"的樣子。

喔？Harry倒是沒期待聽到這個。

他一向在學校裡很低調，任何傳聞都無法入他的耳。Niall則是完全相反的人，這個學校裡可能還真沒有他不認識的人。

Zany Malik和Liam Payne的同性傳聞可能也不是沒有根據。他們一個家裡有錢，一個是學生會長，兩人都頻繁參與學校事務，熟起來也是自然而然的事，更何況，寡聞如他也知道他們的確過從甚密。

"至於你遇到的那位Louis Tomlinson......"Niall下巴一抬，指向那件此刻擺在桌上的那袋衣服，"難怪你之前沒看過他。他是新來的。轉學生。顯然跟Malik和Payne早就認識了。"

顯然。

剛才在餐廳門口，他摸不著頭緒的看著Zayn和Louis大笑，然後馬上決定閉嘴不說話。Louis笑的尤其大聲，Harry的臉都要紅了。"Curly。你真有趣，"他說這話的方式，就像在說"你真可笑"一樣，但Harry決定別繼續深想，"我會把我的衣服送去你那裡。"然後他朝Harry眨眼，Zayn的手依舊環著他的腰，接著兩個人就走遠了。

這--包含著美麗藍眼男孩的調情(如果這樣也算的話)--的第二次見面之所以不是好的經驗，是因為直到Zayn和他走遠之後，Harry才發現地上散落的托盤和兩杯飲料。還有他同樣濕了一半的衣服。還有。他的靴子。新靴子。

"Shit。"Harry喃喃道。

這就是在餐廳裡等到不耐煩的Niall推門走出來看到的景象。

＃

看來Niall和他都比自己想像的還要有名，因為等他們清完地上的一團亂，然後隨便買了午餐回寢室吃的時候，門外已經放了一個袋子。

Harry上前疑惑的把袋子給拿起來。上面貼著一張便條紙，寫著"把它洗乾淨，Curly"然後後頭畫著一個歪斜的笑臉。

Harry站在那久久不能言語。那時候他就在想，Louis如何能在直接走開後知道要把衣服送去哪。現在，看起來，可能他比自己想像的有名。不，可能是托Niall的福。他想像著Zany Malik懶洋洋的對著藍眼男孩說："那個捲毛有點眼熟，"然後忽然恍然大悟："啊！就是那個跟在Niall Horan身邊的小跟班？"

不過這一切都只是他的想像。Harry拿著袋子，轉身看著Niall，試探的問道："你知道Zayn Malik嗎？"

然後這就是現在的他們了。坐在沙發上，午餐還沒動，餓的要死，而Harry還沒換衣服，講著校園風雲人物的同性八卦。

"Niall，其實我問你知不知道Zayn的意思是......你跟他認識嗎？"

Niall歪頭皺眉回想，"呃......可能在幾次party上有見過面，說過幾次話？我不記得了。我每次都很醉。"

Niall總是很醉。Harry放棄了，然後看向桌上的袋子，自言自語："那他們是怎麼知道我住在幾房的？"

"喔，因為他是Zayn Malik。"Niall對此只是聳了聳肩。

＃

_"另外......那個Louis Tomlinson。自從他來了之後，跟Zayn Malik之間的關係也讓很多人在猜測。"_

那天Niall在吃完午餐之後抹了抹嘴，像想到什麼似的隨意提起了Louis。Harry馬上想到Zayn放在他腰上的手。

_"你之前沒看過他，之後你會常常看到的。"_

Niall那時的話還讓他無法明白。直到今天他才是真正明白了。因為假如Louis不是轉學生而是一開始就在學校的話，Harry是 **不可能** 不注意到他的。

因為Louis很大聲。因為Louis **無處不在** 。而且身邊總是跟著一大群人。

這讓Harry找不著機會去還他的衣服。他假設Louis其實也忘記這件事了，因為三天過去還沒有人--就算是什麼僕人管家(Zayn的)，跟班同學(他們兩個其中一個或是共有的)什麼的也好--出現在他的寢室門口。

Louis的衣服只是一件簡單的白色上衣，幸好，一點都不貴。一點都不用特殊的方式清理，只要把它跟其他衣服混在一起洗就好。

Harry洗完後把衣服放回袋子，這三天來都揣在自己的後背包裡，然而完全沒機會拿給Louis，雖然說Louis哪裡都看得到。

就在Harry幾乎要放棄的時候。

＃

徑直闖進Zayn公寓的Louis直接進了他的主臥，臉朝下的倒進他的大床。他很累；累到動彈不得。現在他想要有人幫他做完所有事情。想要......有人煮飯給他吃，最好，還要餵他吃......

"Liam！Liiiammm！"他大叫。

"Liam不在。"Zayn總算從不知道哪裡的地方飄了出來。

"Zayn，你，他，"Louis勉力抬起一根手指，往可能是Zayn的方向一戳："怎麼了？你跟他吵架了？"

"說不定只是不想再看到你這個懶人了。"Zayn涼涼的說。"不過，沒有。我們沒有吵架。"

Louis繼續面朝下躺在那，一動不動，也不知道是聽到了沒有。然後，突然之間，一個悶在枕頭裡的聲音響起－－

"嗯呃......"Louis大聲呻吟。

然後一片安靜。

"啊呃......"Louis放大音量。

"你是怎麼了？"Zayn最後還是受不了的問道。

Louis得意的埋在枕頭裡笑，雖然這個笑容Zayn看不到。"我餓了，我累了。"

"你休想，Tommo。我可不是Li，我不會幫你做任何事的。"Zayn的聲音裡帶著厭煩，可是Louis知道不久之後他就會乖乖投降的。

"Zayn......Zaynie......Zzzaynnn！！"

Zayn似乎是被打敗了，他走近一點，把溫暖的手掌放在Louis的後腰上，說道："我不會幫你做任何事。但是，你可以告訴我發生了什麼事。"

Louis帶著明亮的笑容轉頭過來看著Zayn。Zayn是好人。誰都知道抱怨的Louis是最惱人的Louis。

"我想家了。我想回去，"他說。

Zayn嘆了口氣，溫熱的手掌在Louis的背上摩挲著，Louis雖然很癢，倒也沒有亂動。

"Lou。"當Zayn一用這種語氣說話，Louis就知道他要說一些他不會喜歡聽的話了。

"等等！你先聽我說完。"Louis深吸了一口氣，"我知道我逃出來的行為可能不怎麼......成熟，"聽到這裡Zayn哼了一聲，Louis知道這是"你自己也知道啊"的意思。"但是他們似乎都不能理解......不能了解我。我沒辦法在那間屋子裡待太久。我就是......不能。"

Zayn又嘆了口氣。"但是你還是很想他們。"

"當然！"Louis揮舞著手臂，"我又不是什麼冷血動物。我很想他們，但是我不知道他們還會不會接受我。就算他們會，也是因為我逃家了，不是因為他們真正理解我。"

"你不能一下子對他們有太多期待，"最後Zayn僅僅說了這樣一句。

Louis唉聲嘆氣，"我知道。"

"起來。我帶你去吃飯，你想吃什麼都可以。"Zayn拍拍Louis的屁股，催促他起來別再賴在床上了。

Louis跳了起來，躲開Zayn的碰觸，"Oi！手拿開！"

不管怎樣。他還是拖著疲累的身軀從床上起來然後跟著Zayn出門了。

"Malik，等著吧，我要吃最貴的！"

"......你還不能把我吃垮，放心點吧。"

＃

Liam看著臉朝下趴在沙發上睡著的Louis，前方的電視依舊開著超大音量。他轉頭看著在畫冊上畫著什麼的Zayn，問道："他怎麼了？"

Louis平時總是最活躍最無法安分的那個。看到他在這樣的時間--晚上十一點--就安靜下來實屬難得。

Zayn沒有抬頭，手上動作也沒停："他媽媽今天打給他了。對著電話吼了大概半小時。"

Liam皺起眉頭，也沒再問下去。

等到12點，Zayn也差不多畫完了他的東西。Liam早就去睡了，而Zayn本來也想直接走進房間，但在經過沙發的時候停了下來，嘆了口氣，從客房裡拿來一條毯子蓋在熟睡的Louis身上。

明天。明天他就會好起來的。

＃

或許Zayn不該說"會好起來"，因為Louis簡直不能再更好了，或者你要說--不能再更吵了--也可以。

第二天起來的Louis大聲的笑鬧著，四處喧嚷，比平常還要煩人。Zayn知道他的情況是好了一些了，但是仍舊沒有完全解決。

可是他也無法為他做些什麼。他只能在旁邊，看著他鬧，看著他試圖把壓力轉往別的出口宣洩。他只能確保他不會做出太超過的事。

Louis吵著要逃掉下一堂課，而在Zayn堅決否定之下，他溜掉了。

Zayn想咒罵，他不知道不受控制的Louis能這麼惱人。

＃

Louis背著後背包，不耐的把身體重量從一隻腳換到另一隻腳。他等著緩慢的電梯終於到達他的樓層，電梯門緩緩打開，他抬頭，正要走進去，卻剛好和要出來的人撞上。

"......又是你，Curly！"看清面前人的臉，他不敢置信的脫口而出，然後又終於想到了自己的衣服："我的衣服呢？"

Curly的表情也沒好到哪裡去，此時他正睜大雙眼，嘴巴微張，還真的有點蠢。

"你不會是把我的衣服私藏起來了吧？"看他一副慌張的樣子，Louis就忍不住想開他玩笑。

Curly依舊沒有回答，這讓Louis開始真正擔心了："不會吧？你真的把我的衣服--"

"沒，沒有！你的衣服在這裡......"Curly馬上變得更加慌張，把他的後背包拉鍊打開，拿出一個袋子。這袋子看起來莫名眼熟。

Louis狐疑的接過，一打開，自己的衣服果然在裡面。"謝啦！Curly。"

Curly點頭，咬著嘴唇，"呃，不客氣？"

Louis也點頭，然後，他們兩個站在那瞪著彼此看了一會。

電梯早就不在這個樓層了，而Louis忽然發現Curly也不是那麼的礙眼。

"我，我要去上課了......"Curly慢慢的，不確定的說著，然後當他準備走開的時候，Louis叫住他，"嘿，等等。"

Curly回頭看著他，表情困惑。

"介意和我一起晃晃嗎？我現在很無聊。"Louis看著他，然後笑了一下。

Curly的臉瞬間紅了。他握緊了他的肩背帶，一雙綠眼睛深深的盯著Louis。Louis覺得自己也開始不自在了。

"來吧！"Curly依舊沒有回話，而Louis在不安和急躁之下，直接拉住Curly的手把他往樓梯口帶。

電梯實在是太慢了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 深坑啊 深坑XDD

藍眼男孩--Louis，此刻正拉著他的手往前走。  

他等一下還有課；而這是他第一次逃課(非自願的)，好吧，可能有一點自願的成分在。就在Louis對他笑的時候他什麼都不在乎了。

Louis從拉住他的手開始就一言不發，他們現在已經遠離教學大樓，在校園裡穿梭，只不過不知道目的地在哪。Harry嘗試著開口問了，"我們要去哪？"

"喔，"Louis瞬間停下來，Harry又差點撞上他。 **不要。不要再來一次。** 還好他及時煞車，雖然他的腳又差點絆在一起。

"我其實忽然沒有很想晃了，"Louis若有所思的說，手仍舊抓著Harry的，Harry皺眉，不確定的問道，"那我需要走開嗎？"

"不！不用。"Louis轉身，一副正在思索的樣子，然後他像想到什麼似的表情瞬間明亮起來，"喔！我們可以去Zayn家。"然後他又無預警的開始走路，Harry又不幸差點被自己的腳絆倒。"你不介意跟著我吧？"Louis哼歌似的問道，Harry儘管心裡想著"你到現在才記得問我嗎"，但還是有點過度熱切的回答了"不會介意"。

直接的講"一點都不"會太嚇人嗎？

他太久沒和除了Niall之外的人有過多交流了。這很不好；這代表他必須找出跟Niall不同的人的相處方式，而Niall是那種跟任何人都能成為朋友的人。不是每個人都是這樣的人。

＃

"所以你完全可以讓Zayn Malik買衣服給你，"在Louis蹦蹦跳跳的進出在Zayn的公寓裡，然後換上一件他衣櫃裡的衣服的時候，Harry直接脫口而出了。

"當然！他當然會買給我，"Louis皺起眉頭，像是這就是再也理所當然不過的事。Harry再次對兩人的關係感到好奇，但是他沒有那個膽子去問他。

Louis決定要看電影，選了一片DVD之後，他一開始先熱切的把DVD的放映工作做完(也就是，把DVD放進光碟機裡)，接著就往沙發一倒，指揮Harry做事情。最初的幾次還勉強保持著客套的禮貌，對Harry說幾句謝謝；再幾次之後，因為Harry該死的無法抵抗和Louis本身的理直氣壯，Harry已經站在Zany Malik的豪華公寓裡的廚房替癱在沙發上的Louis料理午餐了。

好吧，雖然說，這也有一部分是他自願的。但是......這怎麼看怎麼不公平啊？

不過雖跟Louis相處不久，他也知道了，跟Louis講求公平，本身就是一件不可能的事。

因為Louis就是那種光是眨眨眼就有人會願意為他做事的人，很不幸的是，Harry並不是例外。

＃

自此之後，Harry就正式的打入了Louis的社交圈--連同Niall一起。Harry不知道這是好事還是壞事，因為Niall和Louis在某種程度上是同一種生物，大聲，愛惡作劇，交友廣闊，可怕的幽默感(至少不是像你這種的， **Curly** \--兩人齊聲說)，同樣可怕的笑點。當這兩人聚在一起的時候對某些人來說可能是惡夢(大概是Liam吧)。唯一的差別就在Niall是愛爾蘭人，光這一點就可以確定兩人還是不同種的生物了。

他們兩個令人毫不意外的合得來。Harry說不上是羨慕還是什麼的，但是至少他也不至於被忽略。當一群人一起笑鬧的時候，Louis總是會時不時的找機會向Harry講個幾句話，笑的眼角皺起然後再離開去找下一個人說話。

他們兩個的初遇故事也被他大聲的講過好幾次。Harry每次都只是聽著，微笑，沒有再補充，就讓Louis翻著白眼向大家抱怨Harry是多麼笨拙。這個故事可能還頗有笑料，每次講的時候都會有笑聲出現。但也許是因為講故事的人是Louis的關係。如果是Harry來講的話，可能現場氣溫還要降個幾度。

Harry知道Louis是在試著對每個人都很好，但是仍然無法控制的在每一次的互動中悄悄淪陷。Louis似乎也注意到他跟別人比起來稍微熱切的注視，每次他自顧自的笑然後抬頭的時候，對上Harry的眼神，總是會呆一下，再找幾個話題，講完就繼續去和別人說話。

他們兩個跟彼此的距離，從一開始Louis拉著他的手穿過大半個校園到Zayn的公寓，然後兩個人坐在沙發上因為酒精薰陶跟彼此笑鬧著，在之後卻反而變得更遠了。Louis有太多人要說話，有太多人可以陪他，當時他找Harry只是出於一時無聊，後來當身邊的人一多，他也再沒有理由跟他有更多互動。

不過除了Niall之外和他講最多話的人卻是Zayn。這是他一開始沒有預期到的。

他們兩個意外的合拍，雖然同樣在團體裡沉默不愛說話，但也能找到合適的話題談上幾十分鐘。他們的話題從不觸及其他人，比如Louis，比如Liam。Harry的好奇心還不足以驅使他去問Zayn問題。

＃

結果他和Louis在最不可能的時候終於跟彼此熟悉起來了。

那天他們說好，當天晚上，就他們五個，去學校附近的酒吧聚會。Harry沒來由的焦躁。每次這樣的小型聚會，他跟Louis就會比平常時還要多互動。而他總會很慌張，不知道要向他證明什麼，就像他不知道他為什麼現在要站在衣櫃前焦慮的找著適合的衣服一樣。

雖說他的衣服風格都差不多，但是一件又一件的看過之後他還是令人懊惱的找不到一件合眼的衣服。

就在此時Niall打開了他的房門，Harry還來不及關上他的衣櫃，Niall已經開始站在門口放聲大笑："天啊Harry！挑件衣服沒那麼難吧！"

"我知道！"他的語氣可能是比他原先意圖的還要粗魯，為此他又煩躁的抓了他的頭髮。Niall安靜了一下，用奇異的眼神看著他，然後搖搖頭出去了。

Harry懊惱的嘆了口氣。Louis的存在總是讓他心神不寧，而對此Harry唯一能怪的人只有自己。

＃

等Harry和Niall到酒吧的時候，他們三個已經先到了。Louis大概正講到什麼好笑的東西，狂拍著桌子笑得不能自拔。Zayn對著他搖頭，但眼睛裡還是帶著笑意；平時看似嚴謹的Liam也跟著他大笑。Louis就是有這種魔力。

Harry發現自己也跟著微笑了。僅僅是看著這樣的畫面而已。

而Niall是不會錯過任何有趣的事的，所以他從Harry身邊擠過去，一邊大聲的問道："嘿！你們在笑什麼？"

Louis聽到聲音然後抬頭，看到他們，閃著笑意的藍眼睛更亮了。"喔，你們來了！過來坐！要喝什麼？"

Niall令人意外的搖了頭，"不用了，我今天不喝酒。"Louis連同其他人都表情狐疑的看著他。Niall標準的大喝一場喝到醉前的臺詞。Niall哈哈大笑，擺了擺手，"是真的。其實我不能待太久，我等一下有一個......約會？"他不確定的說道。

"什麼？"四個人齊聲說道。

Niall一臉受到冒犯的表情，反問，"什麼！？"

跟他當室友也當了兩年，Harry可從來沒聽過Niall宣稱自己有個約會。令人沮喪的是，連這樣的Niall都決定要嘗試定下來了，他還是令人傷悲的獨自一人。

更令人傷悲的是，他還 **可能似乎大概** 對一個此時眼裡笑意仍未消退的藍眼男孩有著說不清道不明的好感，而且他們還根本算不上是朋友。


End file.
